


look good in blue

by revengeavenue



Series: blondie x frerard [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, frank is homeless, mentions of depression, read it if you're angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeavenue/pseuds/revengeavenue
Summary: Perhaps Frank looked so good in blue that he wanted to keep himself soaked in the color.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my second blondie inspired frerard thing. listen to look good in blue, it's rad.

The room was cast in a dim light coming from the window; it was nearing sunset, and the sky was turning from light blue to dark blue. Moonlight would soon stream through Gerard's window, delivering a sharp contrast to the daytime sunlight. Everything felt so much slower at night, which Gerard was appreciative for. He always needed more time with Frank.

He was in Gerard's bed, with his head on his shoulder. It felt chilly in Gerard's room, despite the body heat they shared underneath the thick blanket. The cold always found a way in, no matter the circumstance. Frank knew this all too well from his long hours spent on the streets.

Gerard could tell that Frank felt shitty, but he didn't know what to say. He wanted to make him feel better somehow. "How are you feeling?" he asked, hesitant.

Frank turned his head, lips pressing on Gerard's collarbone by accident. He pulled away from him, "I feel like shit, like there's no point in anything."

Gerard sighed, wishing he could do something significant to help Frank. He knew that when Frank left his house, he was out in the streets - roaming with no direction. Knowing that made him feel awful, but he couldn't do anything about it. Frank didn't want help, he made that very clear.

So Gerard didn't bother lying to him and telling him that there was a meaning to everything, because he really didn't know if there was. "I'm sorry," he replied, racking his brain for something else to say that would make things better. "Do you wanna stay over tonight?"

Frank sat up in Gerard's bed, feeling the cold nip away at his back. He was more used to it than he should have been. "No, I should get going soon."

That's what Gerard never understood about Frank: he had nowhere to go, yet he always left when he didn't need to. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you always leave? I know you have nowhere else to go. Why don't you just stay with me, where you're always safe?" Gerard didn't want him out in the streets again, he just wanted Frank safe. He'd do anything.

Apparently that was too much to ask; Frank looked disgusted. "Because you already see too much of me. I'm fucking sad, Gerard. Depressed, even. You don't want to see me at my worst. It's ugly... I'm an ugly person."

Gerard was taken back by his words. He watched as Frank got up out of his bed and slipped his shirt on: the same one he always wore. As he was putting his worn out sneakers on, Gerard hurriedly rushed to his door, standing in front of it to prevent Frank from leaving.

"Please don't go," Gerard pleaded. He felt like he was going to cry. "It's cold out, just... stay."

Frank grabbed Gerard's cheek and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss felt dark blue, like the deepest depths of the ocean, or the color of the sky just before a storm. Maybe a storm really was coming, judging by the look in Frank's eyes when he pulled away.

"You said it yourself, Gerard - I look good in blue," Frank spoke softly, then slipped past Gerard out his bedroom door before he could even reply.

Gerard followed after him, but it was no use. Frank opened the front door and walked right out: into the cold evening air. Though he missed the warmth of Gerard's body heat, and the softness of his bed, he wouldn't return. Sadness dripped from his eyes, and onto the pavement in front of him. Gerard didn't need to see him like that, he concluded. He could deal with it by himself.


End file.
